Future Lover
by Zatsune D. LawLuFan
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a lonely doctor/surgeon working at New World's Hospital. Every day he goes to work, comes home to his dog Bepo, watches TV and goes to sleep for 5 hours, then back to work with the power of coffee. Law is tired of this boring, tiring everyday life of his and then his boss's son Luffy comes brighten up his life. Now what? LawLu, boy x boy, contains mild swearing.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own One Piece nor make money with this. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I am just using them without profit. If I owned One Piece, Law and Luffy would officially be together, as would Sanji and Zoro too._

 **A/N:** _Hello guys and huge sorry! I know I wrote my first (crappy) one shot last year a little after Law's birthday and I am sorry for the delay . I know I promised new and better story, but school came in and I was studying like an madman and sent an request to a wonderful upper secondary school I dreamed about. And got in easily! So now I am working like an crazy again and waiting for summer holiday :'D So, now that I think my English has improved a lot from last year, I think I will write this (8 chapters?) story and let you guys enjoy (I hope) and continue on! :D I would love to hear what you guys think ^u^_

 **Warning:** This story contains OOC'ness, grammar mistakes, LawLu (Law x Luffy) ship, my OTP, which means (boy x boy), so if it isn't your thing, stop reading this story, because it will start in few chapters. I rate this T just to be safe. May contain mentions of gay sex in future, I am not sure yet (I am mut fan, but I am not sure about my mut skills).

To the story! :)

* * *

~ Prologue, Law's POV ~

Trafalgar Law is 26-year-old every woman's dream, but he doesn't have a girlfriend, even though hundreds of women have asked him to date, but every single one of the have gotten an refuse since Law was 15 years old and in North Junior School.

Why, you ask?

He always said that his reason for refusing was that he already had girl, yet nobody had seen her, ever. He didn't really have girl, but he wanted people and his parents to think like he had one, because he didn't have the courage to come out of the closet as a homosexual, because one of his childhood friends killed himself because he got bullied by his sexual orientation for boys and Law didn't want the same end.

Nevertheless, that was in past and nowadays all his (few) true friends know about his sexual orientation. They have even tried to get Law to date few guys, but they have always ended up as a one night stand and he have already forgotten about those guys and never seen them after that.

* * *

Law lives in a little flat on North-Blue Street. His parents died when he was 10 years old, but luckily he and his little sister Lamie survived from the horrible house fire. His adoptive father Donquixote Rocinante, 42, took Law to live with himself after he heard about Law's dead parents. Rocinante was a good friend of Law's father and after their death it was only natural for him to take him. Nowadays Rocinante lives as Law's neighbor. Rocinante took care of Lamie too for few years until she was 14 and she wanted to move to New York to work as a model. She got lucky and got the job and left boys behind.

Nowadays she is a popular celebrity and she calls Law every week to check on him. Sometimes, when she has time, she flies to Japan and spends a week with Law. She usually leaves her boyfriend Dale to USA, but one time after she started to date him, she took him with her to show him to Law. She is celebrity and wanted to everywhere, but Law is still a huge part of her heart. Well, he did took care of her and loved (and loves) her, so they have really strong bond between them. She also was the first to hear about Law's homosexuality and she accepted it right away, because why not?

* * *

Law doesn't have much of friends, because some people look only to his "creepy" appearance and people even say he is cold. Well, actually he has a warm heart and he have never hurt anybody or animal. He loves fluffy and cute stuff, so he has a lot of cuddly stuffed animals in his apartment. He also has an fluffy Pyrenean Mastiff, Bepo. Bepo is 3 years old boy dog with funny personality and he sleeps in his orange dog bed, in Law's bedroom.

Law adopted Bepo from dog shelter when Bepo was only 5 weeks old. Like Law, Bepo was the only puppy who survived from his litter of 8 pups. He was found on street starving, so one passer-by took him to shelter. Few weeks after Law went to the same shelter and fell in love with Bepo, so he took him. Now Bepo lives a peaceful life with Law and when Law is at work he usually sleeps and when Law comes back he will watch TV with him. Yup, he watched TV with Law, even though Bepo can't understand what is going in there. So, happy life.

Shachi and Penguin are Law's co-workers from their workplace, New World's Hospital. They are "little" too happy sometimes (when Law is really tired after night shift), and at those times Law usually just tell them to "shut the hell up" and goes home. They can be little irritating, but Law has known them for a little eternity now and well, they are good buddies.

"Red Hair" Shanks is young boss of Law's. He is carefree person, who loves to party and drink sake, even at Sundays…before work. So, it's really rare to see him sober on Mondays. But yeah, Shanks is optimistic man (sometimes even too optimistic) with a husband, Mihawk. They are so different to each other, like day and night, but oddly enough they make perfect pair together. Mihawk is an "dark" dojo teacher with huge sword (heh heh XD ).

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo is Law's uncle (kind of) and Law hates him. Really hates him. Doflamingo is 41 years old boss of Donquixote gang and well, he dresses up to pink. And he is crazy. And when Doflamingo gets angry, his blood veils nearly pop out and once he almost destroyed a huge house with his hands only. After that "incident" Law has learned to avoid his angry uncle and run, if it looks like it. Peaceful? No way in hell. Doflamingo is also one of those people who don't know that Law likes men. He has never felt the need to tell him (and die).

* * *

 **A/N:** _This story is going to be LawLu one, so Luffy will be shown in next chapter, I think. This was just an prologue and I just showed people who are going to be part of this from Law's side. Luffy will be shown with Straw Hats and others, so no worries with that!_ _This was my test to try out my rusted writing skills, so I hope I did well, at least okay. :D Let's see you guys in next chapter! I will publish new chapter once a week I think for now, but at the end of January I will keep few weeks pause. I have exam week then and I need to study. -.-Oh well :D  
_

All reviews, follows and favorites are loved and really appreciated! 3

Merry late Christmas everybody!

 **\- Zatsune**


End file.
